Only You
by Apple Fairy
Summary: It was just another lackadaisical day in the manor, spent with each other, showing once again that they only felt such a way for each other. GuyLuke, extrafluffy, pregame, shounenai


Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Well, here's a fluffy GuyLuke fic for you. Enjoy:D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

_Only You_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_ You're the only one that can make me feel this way._

_You're the only one I care about this way._

_Let's keep it like that, okay?_

* * *

"It's your fault." 

"I hate it when you do that!"

"It's your own fault, Luke. You shouldn't pick fights you can't win." He laughed.

"I hate you so much! You cheated!"

He ruffled his red hair and stood up. "Don't be such a sore loser."

He glared at him with enraged green eyes. "Am not."

"Are too."

Guy was soon shut up with a tackle from the provoked teen.

"H-Hey, Luke!"

"Rematch!"

Guy laughed and hugged Luke to his chest. He felt his master stiffen.

"Not now, okay? I'm tired." Guy sighed into his hair. Luke stayed silent for awhile and got out of Guy's hold, and looked down to him, his hands at both of Guy's sides.

"You're too old, Guy." He mumbled.

He laughed at this. No one had ever called him _that _before.

"Hey, that's not nice. I'm plenty young; I'm only twenty-one, Luke."

"Then don't get tired so easily."

Guy didn't reply to this and only examined Luke's face, his green eyes, and the shadows cast around his features. His red hair fell in scattered strands around his servant. Guy noticed he wasn't wearing his coat either, pondered this, but soon shrugged the thought off. It probably didn't matter; he wasn't wearing his vest and gloves anyway, so why should he wonder about Luke's clothes?

"What?"

"Hm?" Guy responded, waking up from his trance. Luke's cheeks reddened.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? It's weird." He whined. Guy, flipped the two over, catching Luke off guard, and laid on top of him.

"No reason." He smirked. Luke glared at him.

"You said you were too tired!" He pointed out. Guy shrugged.

"Lied."

Luke then began to wrestle with Guy, as they had been doing before. It was just another way to pass time in the manor, together. A way to childishly prove which of them was stronger. Guy always felt happy at how he acted with their little matches. He felt light-hearted, childish, and playful.

Only Luke could bring out this side of him.

And he liked it.

A loud thump was heard and an 'OW!' cut through the scuffling sounds. Luke crumbled his face in pain, and laid his head down on Guy's chest. Guy looked to him worried.

"Luke! Are you alright?" He fretted, his arm constricted by Luke's hand.

"No! My leg…" He whined, and Guy looked to the source of pain. Nothing. Guy furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Luke, there's nothing-"

"Gotcha." He chuckled, and before Guy knew it, Luke had flipped him over, his arm held behind his back, Luke sitting over him. He grinned a Cheshire cat grin. "I win."

Guy frowned and blew a loose strand of hair from his face. "You cheated."

"Don't be a sore loser, Guy." Luke imitated, a mischievous tone in his voice. Guy rolled his eyes.

"You are so annoying sometimes."

"Don't say things like that; I can have you fired." He threatened.

"Would you really do that?"

Guy turned his body to get a good look at his friend, trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable position his arm was in. Luke looked at him solemnly, and the two stared at each other for awhile.

"No. I love you; I couldn't do that." He admitted and looked to the side, his cheeks red, his grip on Guy's arm loosening. The blond-haired servant smiled at him, got out of Luke's grip, and supported his head in his hands, his elbows on the ground.

"So I can call you annoying and it'll be fine?" He asked playfully. Luke looked to him, and pouted.

"No. If you call me that, I'll call you a cheater."

"You're just a sore loser."

"Shut up, Guy."

And he _was_ shut up, by a kiss from Luke, nonetheless. It was a gentle one, and Luke soon parted from it, just as quick as he had started it. His heart beat slowed down, and he felt his legs get weak.

He could only feel so relaxed and good around Guy. So happy about the situation, not caring that he was to always stay in the manor, not caring that he was isolated from the rest of the world.

Guy made him forget all that, and made him only care that they were together; that they were friends.

Friends that were in love with each other.

The two stared at each other after the kiss, comfortable silence filling the air in the guest room they'd always go to to be alone. No one was visiting, and besides, the maids had already cleaned the place, so no one would bother them.

Luke soon smiled a mischievous smile, and Guy felt a chill go up his spine.

And then he laughed.

Luke was tickling him.

"L-Luke! Ha ha…st-stop it!" He struggled to say, turning his body upward, trying to fight off Luke's tickling fingers. Luke smiled, laughing as well; he bet it was contagious.

"No!_This_ is what you get for calling me annoying!"

Guy soon retaliated by returning the favor, Luke now being the victim of the torture.

Laughter rang out in the room, the air cheery and playful, and the two continued their game, caught up in the moment, only caring about the other.

And only they could make each other so.

Guy collapsed on Luke's chest, and Luke sat back, supporting the both of them with his hands behind him, his legs bent at the knee, both at either of Guy's sides. The two panted, trying to catch their breathe from all the energy they had used. Smiles could still be seen on their faces.

"Y-You're too much." Guy chuckled between breathes. Luke looked down to him and shrugged.

"You're too old to catch up, that's all."

"Shut up, Luke." Guy smiled, and kissed him. The two closed their eyes, and all was lost in gentle kisses as Guy ran his fingers through Luke's hair, Luke blushing from the feeling of his fingers on his scalp. He fell backward, and wrapped his arms around his friend, feeling his legs go weak, and his heart lift. Guy could feel chills run through his body, and a smile come to his lips as he continued the kiss.

They were in love.

Only they could feel this way about each other.

* * *

That's the end! Sorry it's so short. xD;; 

'Nyway, I know that ending is messy, and so is the writing…not to mention it's horrifically fluffy…And I bet one of them is OOC…

I shall commit seppuku for my bad writing-ness. D:

Aaanyway, yeah, it's short and I'm sorry. Real sorry. I wanted to add more, but couldn't so…yeah. xD;

Well, I hope you liked it anyway! Thank you for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day:3

Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


End file.
